¿Sentimiento?
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Prim no ha salido elegida para la cosecha, unos días después Katniss olvida uno de sus cuadernos en el colegio y por lo tanto debe regresar por ellos, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse ahí con el hijo del panadero.


-Te he notado diferente –le dijo Gale mientras acomodaba una trampa sobre un tronco de árbol.

Katniss se rió en voz baja, mirando en dirección donde normalmente las ardillas salían corriendo para tomar sus bellotas.

-Estás loco. ¿Qué es lo que según he cambiado?

-Has estado muy distraída estos últimos días, a veces te hago preguntas y sólo respondes con mono sílabos. Sé que no estás preocupada por la cosecha.

-No es nada, Gale, en serio. Una disculpa.

Claro que ella no pensaba admitir que era verdad lo que él le decía, estaba muy distraída, no estaba poniéndole atención a nadie, apenas escuchaba lo que le decían.

Se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella misma se sorprendía de eso, ya que no era tan común, sólo ella sabía lo que le pasaba pero no quería compartirlo con nadie, era un secreto de ella.

Nadie debía enterarse.

Y tampoco tenía que estar divulgándolo.

Ya había intentado olvidarse de ello pero le resultaba muy difícil sobre todo sabiendo que el recuerdo de su secreto se encontraba en el colegio, en las mismas clases que ella.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-Tenemos que ir a la panadería –dijo Gale guardando lo que habían cazado en un saco. Le quito a Katniss el arco y las flechas, después la zarandeo-, ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

Katniss parpadeo y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me estás agarrando? –contesto ella frunciendo el ceño.

Gale suspiró.

-Te he dicho que debemos ir al Quemador, después de eso debíamos ir a la panadería.

-No he escuchado eso, una disculpa. Pero me siento cansada, ¿te importa?

-Para nada, suerte y descansa.

Katniss llego a su casa en cuestión de minutos, su madre y su hermana estaban ahí y la miraban de una manera extraña cuando ella entro a la casa con una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Prim.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo me iré a acostar.

Estando en su cuarto se cambió de ropa para ponerse más cómoda. Se sentía de una manera que ella no habría creído que se sentiría así en mucho tiempo.

Estaba feliz.

Su familia y Gale parecían no notarlo y eso le alegraba saber que su emoción sólo era en ella y no quería compartirla con nadie más excepto… sonrió de nuevo y se acostó en el viejo colchón que había en casa… y se puso a pensar una vez más… perdiéndose en ese mundo que de la nada se había hecho tan perfecto para ella.

Todo comenzó días después de la cosecha, el nombre de su hermana y el de ella no había salido, así que lo que quedaba del año lo iba a disfrutar a estar tranquila y evitar meterse en problemas.

Recordó ese día…

* * *

Habían terminado las clases, ella había salido demasiado deprisa como para notar que se le habían olvidado algunas cosas, así que más tarde volvió enfurecida por tener que volver, se había parado en secó cuando había visto al hijo del panadero observando el lugar donde normalmente ella se sentaba, él estaba mirando sus cuadernos.

Nunca había estado en un lugar a solas con él, excepto aquella noche en la lluvia cuando él le había lanzado aquel pan que le dio la fortaleza para sobrevivir.

No deseaba enfrentarse a él, no quería, nunca le había dado las gracias por aquel gesto tan gentil de él…

Él estaba de espaldas, era notorio que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había cortado el cabello, probablemente por la cosecha. Ella no era buena haciendo amigos, apenas y le hablaba a unos cuantos. Él parecía ser un gran amigo con los chicos con los que se juntaba normalmente siempre reían y él tenía una risa tan angelical… y sus ojos azules brillaban cuando le veía a ella… ¿le brillaban cuando miraba a cualquier chica?, ese pensamiento la enojo…

Se dijo que debía irse y más tarde volvería por sus cuadernos para no tener que toparse con él, aun sentía vergüenza por no haberle dado las gracias aquella noche.

¿Porqué de la nada sus sentimientos (sí es que tenía) parecían estar al flote?

Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Gale y eso que pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, la gente del distrito decían que ella iba a terminar casándose con Gale a pesar de que ella les había negado cientos de veces que ella nunca se casaría, ni tendría hijos.

-Hola –escucho una voz, reacciono de inmediato y vio que Peeta tenía sus cuadernos en la mano-, se te ha olvidado esto –dijo estirando la mano para entregárselos.

-Gracias, apenas y me di cuenta que se me habían olvidado –contesto tomándolos.

-De nada, menos mal que aún no cerraban –le dijo Peeta.

-Sí… -fue todo lo que respondió.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y lo vio, sus ojos estaban brillando.

"¿Es normal que sus ojos brillen tanto cuando me ve únicamente a mí?" se dijo mentalmente, mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-No sabía que mis ojos brillaran –mintió.

"¡Demonios!"

Fue lo único que pensó antes de salir del salón furiosa. Había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta, seguramente Peeta se estaría burlando de ella, o como ya había pensado, quizás estaba avergonzado de que sus ojos brillaran con todas las chicas que miraba.

La furia la azoto de nuevo.

-Disculpa si te moleste –escucho la voz de Peeta a sus espaldas-, no era mi intención y la verdad es que no controlo cuando mis ojos brillan.

-Lo lamento yo –contesto fastiada-, no debería haber estado fisgoneándote.

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa era sólo para ella. Y ella sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, tenía que irse.

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos –le dijo Peeta mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Debía estar bromeando, la mayoría de los habitantes del distrito doce tenían los ojos de color gris, pero… ¿le parecían bonitos los de ella? Sonrió para sus adentros.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No deberías hacer eso –contesto con voz dura.

-Lo siento –él se alejó un poco de ella. Katniss se maldijo. Había arruinado ese buen momento, un momento que quizás nunca más iba a volver a tener.

Katniss miró a su alrededor, el colegio ya estaba muy vació, no quedaban muchas personas, los observo y vio que no conocía a casi nadie, esperaba lo mismo de Peeta, aunque a él sí lo debían conocer por ser el hijo del panadero y normalmente él trabajaba ahí.

-No –contesto después de unos momentos-, lo lamento yo.

Estaba experimentando algo. ¿Qué era?

¿Era su única oportunidad de darle las gracias por aquella noche en que le había salvado la vida? Se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando lo poco que había tenido para comer, que lo único que bebían eran tés. Qué se estaba preparando para irse al orfanato del distrito, que se había dado por vencida, de no ser por Peeta… ¿Dónde estaría ella?

Sintió como él la abrazaba y pronto se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando y él la consolaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió llorar y sacar el sentimiento que aún guardaba.

Él la consoló. Y por primera vez ella no estaba protegiendo a alguien, era a ella a quién protegían. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero se sentía cómoda.

Se separó de él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió huyendo.

Unas horas después cuando llego a casa estaba tranquila y en paz. Se ocultó de su madre para que no le vieran los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Pero no sólo era eso. Era otra cosa lo que sentía.

* * *

Katniss sonrió para sus adentros al recordar eso.

Era una locura pero…

¡Se estaba enamorando! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que él hijo del panadero!

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Este fic se me ocurrió de la nada, y además estoy practicando y a mi parecer me gusto como me quedo, ¿qué les parece a ustedes?_**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
